


The Jolly Green Giant Bear

by BabyDarling



Series: The Adventures of a Brucie Bear [3]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Actual Brucie Bear, Gen, Hulk Bear, M/M, the need for a real life hulk bear is strong lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDarling/pseuds/BabyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us ride off into the sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jolly Green Giant Bear

"I want to let it be known that this is just as amazing, if not more, as it looks."

Steve smiled in an amused yet somewhat annoyed way. It seemed that Tony and Bruce's outing had gone horribly awry at some point and because Pepper was busy, Rhodey was out of the country, and he lost "nose goes" with the rest of the avengers he had to come and deal with the situation. So, here he was standing in front of a massive green bear and a man sitting atop said bear, who looked as a giddy as a child at a toy store.

A few days ago, Bruce had started getting restless so Tony and Pepper went through the trouble of bending some arms the right way and explaining the situation so that he could get out of the tower. They even went through a small scare where they almost took Bruce away because they didn't believe them and New York has laws against exotic animals as pets. No one knows exactly what Pepper did to stop that from happening and if you ask Tony all he'll say is that she 'could put the fear of god into a god.' 

And now here they are with Tony sitting atop Bruce as a hulked out bear. Most of the other park goers looked like they hightailed but there were still a few people standing a ways back and taking pictures and videos. Steve shook his head at the other people then looked back to the two of them.

"So what exactly happened here?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Another kidnapping attempt. They bailed when this guy came out though." Tony patted the Hulk bear.

He huffed in response, the bear letting out so much breath it ruffled Steve's hair, "And then you just decided this would be a great time to just ride him around and not calm him down or?"

"Oh come on, Steve, tell me you don't wanna climb up here with me?" Tony flattened down a little where he was sitting on the Hulk, "He's so soft and fluffy right now. Not that there's anything wrong with you when you're all muscley and tough, jolly green." He said when the bear let out a small rumble.

Steve made a face and looked them up and down, "Well...maybe riding him back to the tower wouldn't create too much panic. If you don't mind?" 

The Hulk huffed again and bent down for Steve to climb on top of him, Tony smiled and helped him up, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

**Author's Note:**

> [have a doodle](http://tonystarksassistant.tumblr.com/post/122645175441)


End file.
